


Karasu

by misumaru



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Tengu, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance meeting in the park while a kid has repercussions for Kai many years later, and it's all to do with a strange mask...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karasu

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Uruai Halloween Monster Mash, with the prompt _Tengu_ , and also counts for my [seasonofkink](http://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/) Fabrics/Feathers square. Big hugs to [ldybastet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet) for the beta and making sure that I finished it!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental.

Kai put down the book he’d been reading and sighed. His parents were fighting again. They did their best to hide it from him, but it wasn’t like he wasn’t old enough to know what was going on – he was only a year away from junior high, after all! Besides, the thin walls in their little house did nothing to block the noise. He did his best to ignore it, he really did, tried to throw himself into all manner of things to distract himself from reality. His current great love was Japanese folklore. He had books of the stuff, reading up on anything and everything he could find. The tanuki and kitsune, oni and onryo… Sometimes the stories were a little scary, but it was fun to read all the tales of what people used to believe were real.

It was better than real life, anyway.

As the argument raged on in the background, he looked out of the window of his room longingly. It was a clear autumn night, not too cold and not completely dark yet, as the dead leaves swirled by his window. This fight could go on for hours... They probably wouldn’t notice if he took a little walk, right?

He slipped out of bed and pulled on his clothes, making sure to keep his window propped open for when he returned. His parents would hear him if left by the front door, after all, and the last thing he wanted was _another_ fight. 

So Kai walked. And walked. It had been a nice night to begin with, but he was starting to think that maybe this hadn’t been such a good idea. It was dark, and getting colder by the minute. He thought he recognised where he was – he walked past this park every day when he went to school, right? – but maybe it was time to head back…

There was a sharp crack in the background. Kai paused. His first instinct was to run away, but as he looked around to find the source of the noise, he saw a boy, not much older than him, wandering around the park. Whoever he was, he seemed busy, poking around the bushes, sticking his head into one, then another, before giving up and throwing himself down on the ground in an apparent sulk.

He’d been told he shouldn’t talk to strangers, and you couldn’t get much stranger than this kid, but… What harm could it do? He walked over and waved one hand in a friendly greeting. “Hey.”

The kid looked surprised, but waved a cautious hello in return. “Hi.”

“You have a twig in your hair.”

“Oh. Thanks.” The mystery kid plucked the offending branch from his hair with a delicate hand.

Now that Kai was closer, he could see that the kid was even stranger than he first thought. Dark, longish hair topped a pale face, whose features he couldn’t make out clearly in the dim glow from the street light, and then a traditional yukata, far too light for the autumn weather. Was this kid out cosplaying or something? “What’re you doing here?”

“I lost something.”

“In a park, at night?”

The kid refused to answer, instead turning Kai’s question back on him. “What’re _you_ doing out here?”

“I… I’m taking a walk.”

“In a park, at night?” 

“Yeah, yeah, ok…” Kai sat down on the ground next to the kid and started poking at the dirt with the discarded twig. Sure, he could still go home, but he kind of wanted to find out what this kid was looking for. “Want me to help you find it? The thing you lost, I mean.”

The kid’s face brightened immediately. “Ok! But you have to promise not to laugh.”

Kai placed a hand to his heart. “Promise!”

“It’s a mask… Red, with a big long nose.”

A mask? Kai remembered his promise and bit his tongue to stop himself from giggling. That was kind of weird, but… Yeah, this kid was definitely a cosplayer. “So let’s find it!”

So they searched, checking every bush, tree stump, and longish patch of grass they could see in the dim lamp light, backed by the kid’s constant assurances of “It would have been just here, I swear!” All Kai managed to achieve was an interesting pattern of mud stains and scratches on his clothes and hands that he was not looking forward to explaining to his parents in the morning. It seemed hopeless – either this wasn’t the right place, or someone else had already come by and picked it up – and Kai was about to say as much, when he looked up and spotted something dangling off the tree branch above them.

“Hey!” Kai waved the kid over, pointing up. “Is this it?”

“Oh! Yes, it is!”

Funny how he didn’t seem surprised by where it was – had he been throwing it or something? Kai nodded. “Ok, give me a boost and I’ll get it for you.”

Climbing the tree was simple enough, and the branch sturdy enough to hold Kai’s weight as he shuffled across to retrieve the mask. It was a weird one, all right, the big long nose the kid had mentioned having got caught in a patch of dry, dead leaves. Still, it was easy enough to pull out and drop into the waiting arms of the kid below. He was cradling it tightly in his arms when Kai finally dropped down and rejoined him, like he was scared of losing it again right away. 

Now that he’d seen the mask, Kai found himself unable to contain his curiosity. “So? How’d it get up there?”

The kid bit his lip. “I… dropped it.”

“Dropped??”

“Um…” The kid chewed at his lip even harder, and now that Kai was looking right at him, he could see what nice lips they were. Full and pouty, and prompting the stirring of some feelings that Kai couldn’t quite understand. “If I show you something, will you promise not to tell anyone?”

Kai laid a hand on his chest again, repeating his actions from earlier. “Promise!”

“Close your eyes.”

Obediently, Kai shut his eyes tight and covered them with one hand, so he couldn’t be accused of peeking. It didn’t _sound_ like anything was happening, but he felt a sudden rush of air, followed by a cheerful announcement that he could look again.

It was a little hard to tell in the dark, but Kai could have sworn that the kid now had a cute pair of black, feathery wings sticking out of his back.

He really was a cosplayer then? He must have hidden them under his clothes or something… They were really impressive, at any rate. Kai circled round the kid, reaching out and running a hand along one feathered edge, only to jump back with a squeak as it flexed under his hand. “They’re real??”

“Yes. Um. Could you let go? That’s ticklish.”

Kai hadn’t even realised he’d still been gripping the wing. “Sorry…”

“It’s ok. Here.” The kid plucked a feather from the bottom of one wing and pushed it into Kai’s hand. “To say thank you.”

Kai’s cheeks flushed as he gripped the feather between his fingers, then turned an even deeper red when the kid pressed his lips to the side of Kai’s face in a chaste kiss. They were soft against his skin, if a little dry, and Kai could feel his pulse pounding just that bit harder. Embarrassed, he turned away, holding his cheek. “Forget it. Do you live round…”

There was a rustle of wings and a gust of air, and then the kid was gone before Kai even had a chance to turn round, leaving him standing there with his hand still clasped to his face like an idiot.

Hell, he hadn’t even asked him his name.

 

The house was silent when Kai returned. His parents were probably fast asleep, but he didn’t want to risk waking them, so he pulled out the mini torch he kept for occasions like this and used it to pore over the contents of his favourite folklore book. It took him a while to find the page he was thinking of, but there it was, with a full colour illustration in front of him.

_Tengu._

Nobody at school would believe him. Neither would his parents – they’d just chew him out for sneaking out. Besides, he had promised not to tell anyone… This was something all for himself.

He fell asleep with the feather still clutched tightly in his hand.

 

***

Years passed. He put the feather away with his other childhood keepsakes, and the memory faded as Kai grew and the love for folklore ebbed and was replaced by other things. Football. Cooking. The band.

Sometimes though, the old passion reared its head and he found himself taking time out of his busy schedule to go poking round old book or antique shops for treasures. Like now, with a reluctant Uruha at his side. Kai had promised that they’d only be in there for a minute, but…

Uruha tapped his foot while looking at his watch. “Can we go now? The music store closes in an hour.”

“In a minute! I just want to look over here…”

“But I need to pick up my effector!” Kai ignored Uruha’s plaintive wail. Something in the otherwise unassuming pile had caught his eye; red, bulbous, and almost completely buried. His hands closed around the tiny part left exposed, a quick tug leaving him finding himself holding an ornamental mask by its oversized nose. “Hey, will you look at that!”

Uruha sniffed, seemingly unimpressed. “You planning on dressing up?”

“No! It’s a tengu mask. Haven’t seen one of these since…” He frowned. He’d seen one before? Despite the over-riding sense of familiarity as his fingers played along the wooden surface, he couldn’t quite place it. “Must’ve been in a museum or something.”

“That’s where you’d normally find those things.” Uruha’s voice was oddly subdued as he walked over. Maybe he was just pissed off that they were taking so long… Kai turned and held the mask out for him to inspect.

“Want a look?”

Uruha backed away waving his hands, like he didn’t want to touch the thing. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. Are you going to buy it?”

Kai checked the back of the mask. No price, but… How expensive could something in a tiny little shop like this be, anyway? Besides, he’d need to examine it in closer detail if he was ever going to figure why this was triggering some niggling memory in the back of his brain. “Yeah. Then we can go get your effector, ok?”

“Yeah, fine.” Uruha shrugged. Honestly, Kai thought that Uruha would have been jumping for joy at finally going to get his new equipment, but instead he just seemed a bit… off. 

“If you ask me, you seem a little spooked.” Kai stuck his tongue out, then held the mask up to his face. “What’s the matter, afraid of a little mask?”

Uruha rolled his eyes. “Hardly. Let’s just go, it’s nearly closing time…”

 

***

Kai set the mask next to him on the desk as he worked, trying every image search he could think of to see if he could find where he’d seen this mask before. He’d left a much happier Uruha and his brand-new toy hours earlier, and thrown himself into his search almost as soon as he’d stepped through his door.

Too bad it was proving fruitless. He’d found lots of similar images, sure, the mask itself seemed to be a fairly classical design, but they just weren’t this one. He couldn’t even say how he knew, he just felt it. He pushed his now-cold coffee to the side and ran a hand through his hair while heaving a sigh. He was never going to figure it out at this rate. Better to sleep on it, and then maybe it would come to him in the morning.

He got up and placed the mask on its new home on the bookshelf. Nice and central to the room, Kai figured it would either make a good conversation piece or completely freak his guests out. It seemed like he’d have to hide it when Uruha came over, at any rate.

Finally heading towards his room, Kai paused by the window and shivered. That was weird… He’d got the strangest feeling someone was watching him. He peeked out the window, but the street seemed completely deserted apart from a lone street light flickering opposite him. He shook it off; obviously, he’d been staring at a screen for too long. Time for bed…

***

It must have been well after midnight when Kai woke, suddenly jolting bolt upright with the knowledge that something was rustling around in the front room. He slipped out of bed, moving as quietly as he could and not even stopping to grab a robe on the way, and opened the door to living room just a crack.

As his eyes adjusted to the dark, Kai could just about see that there was indeed someone in there. They were standing in front of the bookshelf, roughly where he’d decided to display the mask. Who on earth would want to steal that, he wondered. Was it actually more valuable than he’d thought?

What he should do, Kai thought, was call the police. Instead, he stupidly decided to call out to the intruder. “How did you get in here?”

The figure smiled as he turned to face Kai. There was no mistaking that soft but deep voice. “I know where you keep your spare key.”

“Uruha?” Kai couldn’t contain his surprise as he hit the light switch. Sure, Uruha did have a reputation for showing up at people’s homes unexpectedly, but it was normally because he was drunk and had lost his keys, and Kai couldn’t think of a time when he’d done so wearing traditional clothing. “This isn’t some kind of joke, is it?”

“Not this time.” Kai could see that Uruha was holding the tengu mask in his arms. “This is the second time you’ve found my mask.”

“ _Your_ mask?” Had Uruha gone completely crazy? In fact, Kai distinctly remembered that Uruha had point blank refused to have anything to do with it in the shop. “So why did you act so spooked earlier?

“Because I haven’t seen it in years. And because I’d have wanted to do this.” Uruha hooked the mask to his belt and turned, slipping his robe from his shoulders as he did so. Kai wasn’t sure what he had been expecting to see; one second he was looking at the well-defined muscles of Uruha’s back, the next there were a pair of perfect black wings, sitting there as if they had always been a part of Uruha, stray feathers falling softly around them.

Finally, Kai remembered where he had seen the mask before. “The kid from the park…”

“Nice of you to finally recognise me!”

“It was dark, ok? Besides, you don’t normally walk around with a pair of wings!”

As they talked, it dawned on Kai that he was completely and utterly naked and getting harder by the second. He couldn’t help it, he felt a desperate need to reach out and touch those wings, to feel the feathers running between his fingers…

“No, that’s true.” Uruha glanced back over his shoulder at Kai, smirking at the obvious erection. “You like what you see, huh? Why don’t you come over for a feel?” 

Kai didn’t need asking twice. He ran a finger along the join where wing met bare skin, watching Uruha shudder in response. “Still ticklish?”

“Not this time.” Uruha turned and pulled Kai close, first pressing his lips against the side of his cheek, then peppering Kai’s face with a series of kisses until their lips met. It was funny, Kai thought, as their tongues slipped and slid against each other, Uruha’s lips weren’t as dry this time. “I was thinking I could thank you in a more grown up way this time. Up for it?”

Kai grinned, letting his already hard cock rub against the material covering Uruha’s hip. “You can’t tell?”

 

Uruha’s clothes were left to pool on the floor as Kai led him into the bedroom. Kai couldn’t help but smile at the little noises of pleasure Uruha made as Kai played with his newly revealed wings, fingers threading through the thick layer of feathers. He’d have to remember that trick.

Kai let Uruha push him down against the bed without any resistance. He could hardly insist on Uruha lying on his back with those things, right? Besides, he was enjoying watching the way they moved; it all looked so natural, as if they’d been there as long as he’d known Uruha. In a way, Kai thought, they really had.

Lips quirked in an evil smirk, Uruha reached down to the base of one wing and pulled out a long, black feather, running it over his lips before doing the same to Kai. Funny, Kai thought it would feel light, maybe a little ticklish, but the feather was firm yet soft as it brushed along his lips, sending small shivers of pleasure throughout his body, and he flicked out his tongue as Uruha made another pass.

That didn’t impress him. Uruha lightly swatted Kai on the nose with the feather. “Idiot. You’ll get it wet! And then I can’t do this…”

He moved the feather lower, down over Kai’s chest then teasingly over each hardened nipple to make Kai gasp. If he’d thought it felt good on his lips… Then Uruha moved the feather again, Kai holding his breath as it brushed over his belly button, and then finally over the length of his cock. Kai was pretty sure he’d woken his neighbours with moan he’d just let out. 

Uruha grinned. “Like that?” 

Kai nodded, writhing as the feather passed over the head of his cock again. It felt so good, he almost didn’t want it to stop, but at the same time he wondered how much longer Uruha was going to tease him like this. He could see how aroused Uruha was, cheeks flushed and tongue darting out to lick over reddened lips, so surely he couldn’t take much more himself? Kai found himself grabbing at Uruha’s arms, pulling him down to moan into his ear. “Please, Uruha…”

Pleased with his handiwork, Uruha nodded and set the feather to one side. “Lube?”

Kai fished around for the bottle in its usual spot just behind the bed, then tossed it to Uruha. He pumped his cock lazily as he watched Uruha prepare himself, noticing the way his wings fluttered every time he slid his fingers inside himself. Would they do that when they fucked, Kai wondered? He grabbed the discarded feather and rubbed it over the length of his cock as his anticipation built. All he could think about was how he was so fucking horny, had he ever been this hard before? 

Uruha gently closed one hand around Kai’s wrist. “I’m ready.” 

Kai tossed the now sticky feather to one side and grabbed Uruha’s hips to steady him as he slowly sank down onto Kai’s cock. They were both moaning now, Kai from how hot and tight Uruha was around him, and from how hard Uruha was clinging to his shoulders. 

He could feel the delicate tips of Uruha’s feathers brush against the skin of his thighs as Uruha rode him. Sure, the sensation wasn’t as intense as when the feather had been rubbed over his cock, but the way they fluttered and brushed against his skin added to growing feeling coiling at the base of his spine. It was overwhelming, and before he could he could call out to Uruha to slow down, or even try and stop himself, Kai came, hard, and far too quickly for his liking, white spots flashing behind his eyes. 

More than a little breathless, Kai pulled Uruha down against him, showering him with kisses and playing with the base of his wings, as Uruha ground and rubbed his cock against Kai’s stomach until he also came, in thick spurts all over Kai. 

Luckily, Kai always kept a few tissues by the bed. He grabbed them and helped clean up the sticky mess coating the pair of them. Uruha nodded his thanks, wings moving weakly, but when Kai looked up again after binning the tissues, the wings were gone. Uruha merely shrugged at his look of confusion.

“What? I like to sleep on my back.”

“Oh. You can bring them back, right?” He hoped Uruha wouldn’t be too offended by the obvious disappointment in his voice.

Uruha smiled and kissed Kai lightly on the lips, before pulling him into a sleepy embrace. “Any time you want.”

 

*** 

Uruha was gone when Kai woke up. Kai wasn’t offended – they’d be seeing each other at rehearsals later, after all, and he could only imagine the kind of teasing Uruha would get if he showed up in a yukata. Although that might have been kind of fun…

Remembering to get dressed this time, Kai wandered back into the living room. Instead of the mask, there was a feather sitting on the bookcase. 

A single black feather, the twin of the one all those years ago.


End file.
